1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an assembly useful for holding and retaining a tubular rod. More particularly, it is concerned with an assembly useful in a kitchen or bathroom as a towel bar or the like which provides a structural attachment for a tubular rod and facilitates installation and improves the appearance in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Towel bars are well known bathroom and kitchen furnishings which enable the user to retain towels and the like in convenient locations for use. These towel bars typically include a post which may be mounted to a wall, door or other upright surface and a rod which extends between the posts and on which the towels may be draped. These towel bars are intended for lightweight use, and typically the rod is of metal such as brass and tubular in order to most efficiently use the material for such lightweight applications.
Unfortunately, these towel bars are typically designed for predetermined lengths of the rod which makes adapting the towel bar assembly for different lengths in different environments difficult. If the tubular rod is shortened by cutting and removing a portion thereof, a metal bur is often left at the end of the rod. Moreover, the cut end of the rod may be difficult to reattach to the post and present an unsightly appearance.
Such towel bars may also, by necessity rather than design, be used as temporary hand holds by individuals in a bathroom or kitchen. When a force is suddenly applied by a user grabbing a towel bar to prevent or limit a slip or fall, the connection between the tubular rod and the posts carrying it may cause the rod to break free from the post. At a minimum, a cylindrical rod may freely rotate and slip in the user""s hand. Thus, even though a towel bar is not intended to be used as a grab handle, it may be the only object within the grasp of the occupant of the space and thereby subjected to temporary increased force.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tubular rod and post assembly which provides improved structural support for the rod while providing an elegant appearance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tubular rod and post assembly which facilitates cutting of the rod to different lengths for a particular application without detracting from the appearance of the assembly or the structural support for the rod.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide improved structural support for tubular rods at the point of connection to their posts.
These objects are largely met by the present invention in an economically acceptable way by the tubular rod and post assembly of the present invention. That is to say, the tubular rod and post assembly provides a sturdy and attractive support useful as a towel bar or the like, facilitates installation by concealing the ends of the rod within the posts, and provides improved support at the point of connection of the rod to the post in order to inhibit separation of the rod from the post, Further, the assembly hereof permits the use of a cylindrical tubular rod allowing rotation of the rod within the post while resisting such rotation.
Broadly speaking, the tubular rod and post assembly of the present invention includes a rod having at least one end having a channel, and a pair of posts, at least one of which has a recess complemental to the exterior surface of the rod and a rod insert sized complemental to the interior surface of the rod at the channel. The rod is extends between the posts and connected to each of them. Preferably, the rod is tubular throughout and each of the posts is provided with a recess and insert whereby the rod is separate from but connectable to each of the posts, the insert fitting into each respective end of the rod while at the same time the respective ends are fitted into the recess. The inserts thus provide an internal support for the ends of the rod while the recesses provide external support for the ends of the rod. Most preferably, an elastomeric ring is provided over the recess which grips against the interior surface of the rod. When the rod ends are cylindrical, the rings permit but resist rotation of the rod within the recess. The posts are adapted for mounting to an upright supporting surface, such as by a threaded member.
The tubular rod and post assembly facilitates adjustment in the length of the rod for a particular installation while maintaining the appearance of the assembly. One end of the rod may be cut and a portion removed to shorten the length of the rod. The cut end of the rod should be deburred. The rod, even with an uneven cut, may then be inserted into the recess. Because the insert fits into the interior surface of the cut end, it remains supported both internally and externally by the post, and retains the same structural connection as if the rod were not shortened in length.
These and other advantages will be readily appreciated by those skilled in the art with reference to the description and drawings regarding the preferred embodiment below, while the scope of my invention is to be determined from the claims as set forth below.